1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-use brake apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle-use brake apparatus is configured to generate a braking force by causing a pump to operate to generate a differential pressure between a M/C (master cylinder) and a W/C (wheel cylinder) using a differential pressure control valve provided in a hydraulic brake circuit.
In such a vehicle-use brake apparatus, even when the differential pressure control valve is out of operation, there occurs a pressure difference between the upstream side and the downstream side of the differential pressure control valve, that is, between the M/C side and the W/C side depending on the discharge flow rate of the pump. Accordingly, the vehicle-use brake apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-203153 is configured to set a target differential pressure which is lower than a desired differential pressure by the pressure difference caused by a discharge flow of the pump, and supply a current corresponding to this target differential pressure to the differential pressure control valve. That is, the vehicle-use brake apparatus described in this patent document performs a flow rate correction in which the value of the current supplied to the differential pressure control valve is corrected depending on the discharge flow rate of the pump.
However, the above described conventional vehicle-use brake apparatus has a problem in that, when the W/C pressure has to be increased rapidly in a heavy braking situation, a time delay in increasing the W/C pressure may occur due to the flow rate correction.